


The Emperor and the Dragon

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: The story of the fourth Yellow Emperor, Chai Duq and his family. It takes during the Ghiscari wars.Chapter 2: Chai Duq's daughter marries the king of NeferEnjoy :)





	1. Yi Ti

Emperor Chai Zhu wished to ensure the greatness of Yi Ti. He deserved a powerful match for his son and heir. He sent his ambassadors to Valyria. They spoke with forty noble houses for their daughters’ hand in marriage. Several Valyrian houses refused to the consider the offer. They wanted to keep the bloodlines pure. Three great houses were willing to hear the terms. Though, only one house had a daughter with a dragon. Before House Belaerys agreed to give their daughter to the emperor’s son, they had terms of their own. It wasn’t enough to get an alliance with a powerful ancient kingdom and their daughter to be become the Great Royal Wife of Yi Ti. They wanted gold in the amount of their daughter’s dragon’s weight. To Tyros Belaerys astonishment, the emperor paid the amount.

Tyros Belaerys had three daughters. By Valyrian’s custom, the eldest daughter married the eldest son. The younger children were bartered off for alliances. He had planned to marry his youngest daughter to the emperor’s son. However, the requirement of a dragonrider changed that. He was going to refused, when Valaena Belaerys volunteered to marry him instead of a Valyrian nobleman. Both his daughters seemed fine with the new arrangement, so he agreed and switched his daughters’ suitors. House Belaerys had been known as an adventurous. It was natural for his daughter to be curious of a new land and position.

A Valyrian trireme ship sailed to Yin with Valaena’s belongings and her servants. She and her older brother Helio flew on their dragons to the great city. All of Yin went outside and stared at the dragons flying in the sky. The dragons landed in front of the royal palace. Emperor Chai Zhu was elated to see the silver haired woman descend from her majestic golden dragon. He warmly welcomed the Valyrians and introduced his son, Chai Duq. The young man had a lean body and light blue eyes. He already seemed a better prospect than the old Valyrian nobleman, who was looking for his third wife. Their wedding was promptly performed in an Yi Tish traditional ceremony. It irked Helio that there were no Valyrian features to ceremony. Valaena didn’t care. After the lavish ceremony and feast, the emperor dismissed all her servants except for one maidservant. This bothered Valaena since she wasn’t particularly close to the golden haired servant. Her brother told her that this was a common practice, and she shouldn’t complain about it. Helio flew away as Valaena’s belongings were brought to her new chambers.

The palace wasn’t as tall as her home in Valyria. It had indeed been richer. The furniture and walls were adored with gold and precious gems. Yin loved gold accents. Perhaps, this was the reason that her maidservant could stay since she had gold hair. The royal family admired her golden dragon, Chrysaor. It was given free reign of one of the royal gardens.

The royal family had been very polite to her as she spoke Yi Tish awkwardly. Though she soon came to realize, they weren’t going to be of any help to her settling there. They didn’t provide her with Yi Tish clothing or train her in Yi Tish customs. The Great Royal Wife of Emperor Chai Zhu viewed Valaena as an unchaste loose woman. She had never met any foreigners before, so her knowledge had been based on the sensual Ghiscari and Qatheen stories. She didn’t invite Valaena to associate with the Yi Tish noblewomen. The emperor was busy with his war. Yi Ti had joined forces with Valyria to battle Ghis. His son was also focused on the construction of a new palace in the adopted city of Carcosa. They had no time for her. Valaena was treated as an ornament inside the palace.

This was something that she wouldn’t stand for. She worked hard each day to polish her spoken Yi Tish. She pestered an advisor for almost two weeks until he trained her in proper etiquette. The royal dress maker was more elusive. She headed to the market. She brought fabric and had gowns made for her by more accommodating merchants. In a few months, she looked and behaved like a Yi Tish noblewoman.

The emperor had been impressed. He invited her to speak with members of the royal court. One of the generals noticed the one Valyrian item that she wore. “Do you know how to fight with that sword, Lady Valaena?”

“Yes, I was taught swordplay as a young girl. Several Valyrian noblewomen are fierce warriors.” Regardless, she knew that they would never become generals in the Valyrian army.

“Do your people have hundreds of dragons?”

“More like thousands,” she grinned at the Grand Advisor.

This excited the emperor. “Your people hunger for conquest. We have conquered some lands and exacted tributes. The Ghiscari were fools to refuse us tribute and to fight you. We are looking forward to allying with your people against them.”

“We’re honored to have you fight alongside us.” Valaena responded. “Yi Tish ships are the deadliest of all Essos ships.”

“True, we have learnt to build and refine until it has become gold.”

She bowed her head slightly in respect to the emperor. “That harmonizes with my family’s words, ‘Strength through Knowledge.’”

“Wise words.”

While she maintained a respectful relationship with the emperor, she had a passionate one with his son. By the end of three months, she found that she was pregnant. The entire royal court was thrilled. Her husband, Duq was glad too. He hoped for a boy. As sole heir, he couldn’t go to war with his father. Valaena felt her child growing stronger each month. She felt more Yi Tish too. She needed to be accepted by the people if her son is to rule Yi Ti one day.

She focused on the politics of the royal court. The royal court wielded more power than any noble house. They were like the Valyrian archons. She needed to determine who were her allies and who would stab her in the back. To know this, one had to learn everyone’s secrets. The Great Royal Wife enjoyed inciting affairs and engaging in gossip. All her handmaidens and the manservants were young and beautiful. She moved them around like pawns for her amusement. The High Steward tended to drink heavily. The Grand Advisor’s son liked to gamble. These were some of the things that she had discovered.

One night, she had stumbled upon another secret by accident. She had been sleeping in her husband’s bed chambers. She rose from bed to use a chamber pot. The sounds of footsteps down the hallway caught her attention. She peeked her head through the doorway. Two guards dragged a scantily clothed Ghiscari woman by a leash. They vanished quickly behind closed doors. She slowly retreated. Duq quietly approached her, “did you see my father’s pleasure slave?” Valaena could hear the distain in his voice. “He just chose her because of her large breasts. He should have sent her to the mines with the others.”

The Yi Tish seldom had slaves. Several former emperors tried to outlaw slavery completely. Foreign captives were enslaved and forced to work in the gold or gemstone mines. They worked any where from five to fifteen years. Afterwards, they were set free. Sometimes, the emperor would give them some money and a horse as incentive to leave Yi Ti. The mines were originally worked by Yi Tish criminals. Foreign slaves became the main source of miners due to disputes and conquests. Recently, the emperor negotiated a compromise with Asshai. They’ll give tribute to the Yi Tish in exchange for foreign slaves. The emperor agreed to it for now.

He had other concerns. The war with the Ghiscari would provide much plunder. He set sail with his fleet to a joint attack with the Valyrians on Ghiscari’s southern territories. Duq was disappoint at not going with his father. He decided to journey to Carcosa and oversee the palace construction.

This gave Valaena an opportunity to see who was in charge, while the emperor was gone. The Great Royal Wife didn’t try or care to exert any authority. The High Steward ran the palace and the city’s defense. Valaena believed him to be in charged until she noticed an issue with fishermen and merchants. The Grand Advisor presided over this matter. Both men shared responsibility over Yin during the emperors’ absence. She strived to fully understand each man’s authority and role. It had been confusing at times.

The High Steward arranged for the wetnurse’s quarters and had the power to dismiss her. Yet, The Grand Advisor was the one who brought over prospective wetnurses for Valaena to choose. She believed it was a moot issue. “I’m nursing my own baby.”

“For four years?” The number four was sacred in some parts of Yi Ti.

She was about to tell him that nursing a child for four years was ridiculous. She decided to bite her tongue. “I’ll nurse my baby for the first year. The wetnurse may nurse the baby for the next three years.”

“That seems reasonable.” The Grand Advisor accepted this accommodation.

Duq had planned to ride back to Yin two months before the baby was born. The palace in Carcosa had unforeseen problems which delayed him. Valaena kept herself busy during her pregnancy. She had practiced her swordplay since she first arrived in the palace. It maintained her martial fitness and developed allies. She would spar with various Yi Tish soldiers. Once she was heavy with child, she couldn’t spar. She continued with some of her combat training and engaged in friendly conversation. A scribe gave her scrolls about Yi Tish law and history. She read them during her required rest periods. Tourmaline fruit had been her one uncontrollable desire during her pregnancy. The sweet watery fruit was irresistible to her. A merchant had just arrived at the palace with a large box of it the day that she went into labor. If the Female Royal Healer and the midwives would have allowed it, Valaena would have been nibbling on the fruit as she gave birth. Three weeks earlier than expected, she bore a healthy son. Duq wasn’t there to see it.

She was too excited to wait for his return. A week after the birth, she flew her son to Carcosa. Duq embraced his son and wife. He named the boy, Zi. He swallowed his fear and rode on his wife’s dragon. They flew to Yin. The city cheered as Duq climbed off the dragon and presented his son. “He’s almost perfect.” He admired his son. “He has your brother’s lilac eyes. They’re pretty.” It was the only Valyrian feature that Duq tolerated. Silver and gold were precious. That didn’t mean Duq desired his children with the Valyrian silver gold hair. He wanted Zi to look Yi Tish. Valaena’s people had the same preference. In her mind, she adored her son no matter his appearance.

It did reveal something about Duq. He didn’t abhor his father’s pleasure slave for the sake of his mother. He detested foreigners. He simply tolerated Valaena. At least, he seemed to accept her and loved their child. She pretended ignorance of her husband visiting the palace brothel after the birth of his son. He didn’t wish her to know, so she chose to play along.

“Marrying into nobility or royalty isn’t a love story.” Her aunt had advised Valaena when she was betrothal to the emperor’s son. “The chance of true love in such a union is less than being hit by lightning. Intelligent women know this. You aren’t getting a husband. You’re gaining a position of authority. Find the limits and work within them. At times, your task might be tiresome and unpleasant. Remember, don’t make your husband an enemy unless you have to. He is your best ally. In a foreign land by yourself, you need all the allies that you can obtain. It’s the only way that you can succeed in your goals.”

Yi Tish nobles came to the palace to bring gifts to Valaena and her son. She was polite and smiled to each noble even the ones who secretly glared at her. She pretended to be ignorant with sweet words. In truth, she knew or suspected their identities. She accepted their gifts. They didn’t remain long in the palace. The gifts were used to fund better defenses for cities such as Tiqui and Trader Town. This protected her kingdom and gained her more supporters. With her son in her arms, she began to view Yi Ti as hers.

The governor of Leng presented Valaena with a necklace made of yellow moonstones and silver. He gave her son a small tiger figure made of jet with yellow topaz eyes. The Lengii governor and his family stayed at the palace for a few days. Yi Ti had conquered the island of Leng under the sea green emperor. During this time of war, Emperor Chai Zhu wanted to strengthen ties with Leng. He didn’t want a war on two fronts. The Yi Tish viewed the Lengii favorably. The two cultures were similar enough. No one in the royal court would look down upon Chai Duq being given a Lengii concubine. The Lengii governor hosted the feast to celebrate the union of his daughter, Bennu to Duq.

It was generally unheard of for a wife to attend such a gathering. Well, it had happened once. That instance had ended with the Great Royal Wife fighting the concubine. The High Steward worried about that. There was nothing that he could do. No law prevented Valaena from attending. She didn’t appear the least bit upset as she took her seat on the other side of Duq. Valaena reasoned that she should face the situation head-on. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Duq fancied Bennu more. Surprisingly, Valaena didn’t fault him for that. Bennu had the most of the pleasing Yi Tish features. Though, Lengii women were by far prettier than Yi Tish women. She was tall, lean and had long features such as long legs, arms, fingernails, and eyelashes. Her eyes were a radiant gold. If Valaena was going to be put aside sometimes, a woman like Bennu didn’t seem insulting. As Valaena ate the Lengii meal of pork, taro and batata, she felt her tension ease. She could handle this new arrangement.

The emperor briefly returned to Yin for this and to see his grandson. His forces had just won at Gorosh. Once this evening was over, he would go back to fight the Ghiscari. The Lengii governor discussed the arrangement for his daughter with the emperor. None of Bennu’s maids were allowed to reside in the palace nor had any relatives to have positions in the palace. The governor was annoyed. It felt like his daughter and her dowry were a second tribute. The emperor either didn’t know or didn’t care.

“Chai Zi will need a Master of Household in a few months. I was wondering, governor, if you would offer me four candidates to choose from.” Valaena simple request helped resolve some ill-feelings.

The Grand Advisor was relieved as the governor’s brow softened. “I would be honored to.”

She didn’t have to do that. This was the start to making palace life peaceful and safer for her son. A mother will do almost anything for her child. Three mornings later, she entered Bennu’s bed chambers. She ordered all the servants to depart thus leaving her alone with Bennu. She placed her sleeping son on the bed. She gestured to Bennu to sit next to her. “What do you want?”

“I don’t understand.”

Valaena kept her voice as quiet as whisper. “I want my son to rule Yi Ti. Some people are inclined to war too much. The kingdom could easily be torn to pieces before he even sits on the throne. Some people also might not wish for a half Yi Tish and Valyrian emperor. A few stupid people can be tolerated as long as the majority love him. This is what I want. What do you want?”

“I wish for Leng to not be ravage. It shall be protected and respected.”

“When my people, the Valyrians conquer a kingdom, this kingdom rules itself. Does Leng wish to govern itself or be independent?”

“Rule is acceptable for now.”

“I’ll support your position. Though, there isn’t much that I can do until my son is emperor. I’m happy that we understand each other.” Valaena lifted up her son. “You know Duq fancies you more than me.”

“Only slightly.”

“Then, we are equals.”

“No,” Bennu bowed her head. “We’re allies.”

An emperor’s passion was fickle and troublesome. Word reached Yin of another victory for the emperor. Before his arrival, the priests made their usual animal sacrifices to the Goddess of the River. Valaena watched it from a distance. She observed there wasn’t a bull being sacrifice this time. The emperor’s Ghiscari slave was brought over to die. Duq stood near her. “Father must have tired of her and got a new foreign vermin at Gorgai.”

The following day, a guard came to take the Ghiscari slave’s young daughter away to be sacrifice. Valaena stopped him and claimed the girl as her daughter. The servants had been calling the girl, “Bloodstone” as an insult because of her black hair with red stains mingled in. Valaena kept her Ghiscari name of Qezza. She loved the little girl. Qezza was three years old. The girl slept with her and her son.

Duq hadn’t been pleased with Qezza in the royal household. However, his father vexed him more. The emperor came back victorious with great spoils and strange slaves from Gorgai and Sothoryos. A lizard looking woman had become the emperor’s new pleasure slave. This wasn’t the worse of it. The emperor kept a lizard man in the royal court as a pet. He thought his father foolish for doing it. Chai Zhu’s grandfather had taken the throne from the jade green emperor. He killed the entire jade green emperor’s family except for his heir, who was gelded and made into a slave. It had been felt that enslaving one’s rival was a sign of power. Duq thought enslaving this savage had been a sign of weakness.

Though, many in the royal court viewed the savage as quite fierce even chained up. The slave’s back was green and brown leathery skin. The Second Advisor believed the race purposely made their backs callus. His neck and chest were pale. His fingernails were sharpened to a fine point. No one would come close to him. He appeared dangerous.

They wished the emperor had realized this too. He finished his meal and congratulated Bennu on her pregnancy. Then, he went to his bed. A few hours later, a servant discovered the emperor dead. They had cut the pleasure slaves’ fingernails but not her toenails, which were sharp as well. The guard who had removed her shoes, was given twenty lashes for not noticing.

“The emperor is dead. You’re now emperor.” The High Steward told Duq. “Do you wish the fiend behead?”

“I wish both of those savages gone.”

“It’s a good idea, my love. They do deserve to die. Except as you determined, a beheading might lead some of your people to suspect how your father dead. To be killed by a pleasure slave, that isn’t a proper way for an emperor to die. You don’t wish their blood dirtying your land. If you send them back, people will conclude boredom as the reason.”

Duq agreed with Valaena’s thinking. “Yes, send them back to their lands. My father has humiliated the throne enough. I will not allow him to shame it after he’s dead.” He rarely listened to her afterwards. She had recommended that he shouldn’t bring her dragon inside the court for his coronation. He ignored her. The dragon took up half of the large room with a third of its’ body. Emperor Chai Duq adored the effect on his subjects. They were completely afraid. It gave him a feeling of true power. Valaena viewed the matter as he loved the dragon more than her. A pity that it was a one-sided love. When Duq approached the dragon, it hissed at him. If he had attempted to touch it, the dragon would have snapped off his arm. He didn’t prove to have a great abundance of sense as shown by his refusal to listen to others.

On the matter of a second wife, The Grand Advisor had presented him with several fine Yi Tish noblewomen. He dismissed them all. Lady Tahki was chosen. She was a great beauty with very low connections. Politically, she didn’t help his rule. The marriage annoyed some powerful Yi Tish families. The emperor didn’t care. This was the woman of his choosing. He threw a lavish wedding that rivaled Valaena’s wedding. He had special monkey tails hat made for himself and fur silk gown made for lady Tahki. West Essos adored silk. However, Yi Tish especially in Yin prized fur.

Valaena, now his Great Royal Wife and Bennu, his concubine sat at the secondary table for the wedding. Bennu couldn’t hide her contempt for the haughty illiterate Lady Tahki. Emperor Chai Duq indulged her every whim. Tahki had picked her own maidservants. He gifted her jewelry, a lion dog pup, clothes and furniture. She quickly became bored of the pup. It was given to Qezza. In return for his generosity, Lady Tahki vowed during the wedding feast that she would give the emperor an army of sons. It was a slight against Bennu who recently bore the emperor a daughter. The emperor held no ceremony to celebrate the birth of his daughter. Valaena had given Benna a golden flower fibula as a gift. She kept that action and her annoyed feeling concealed. She smiled during the entire wedding feast. She spoke politely despite the emperor and Tahki ridiculous behavior.

Tahki had been handfeeding Duq some baked figs and cucumber oysters. They were overly kissing and giggling to the discomfort of all the guests. Passionate romances were the bane of royalty. Kings and emperor needed to focus running a kingdom and maintaining order. Uncontrol passions made for absent rulers. The emperor was no different especially with his three months spent celebrating with his new wife.

The Grand Advisor turned to Valaena for judgement on matters. She removed the extra tax on Yi Tish merchants and placed a tax on foreign ships. The foreigners did receive more protection with new laws that she added. She proposed a widow’s money shield for wives and children of soldiers who died in battle. Many people were inclined to accept it. The council of royal advisors took her proposal and reviewed it seriously. She didn’t have as much power as she and the royal court had wanted.

Emperor Chai Duq had appointed Tho Yas as governor of the Isle of Whips. The Yi Tish kept all their foreign captives at the island before captives were either sent to the mines or sold as slaves to the Asshai. Tho Yas was an incompetent man. The Grand Advisor chose an intelligent steward to do the actual governing. Neither the Grand Advisor nor Valaena could persuade the emperor to change his mind. Tho Yas had been Tahki’s uncle. The royal court had to deal with his blundering heinous acts. Tho Yas had fancied a newly acquired slave from the Summer Isles. She became his pleasure slave. They would play a game, where she would pretend to be his tiger. It had been enjoyable for both until the governor invited his tax collector brother to join them. The brother turned the game more vicious. They stupidly played the game at the palace. The slave girl bolted out of their chambers naked and battered. Palace guards found her. A female healer treated her injuries, while the High Steward and Valaena attempted to contain the situation quietly.

“You took the slave without the emperor consent. You need to get rid of her immediately. Send her back west.” The High Steward urged the brothers.

Tho Yas argued, “I paid for her. By right, I own her.” The High Steward panicked since the fool seemed set on protesting the matter.

“It’s true that you purchased her without seeking first the emperor’s approval. He will probably pardon you for this. Though, the royal court will be eager to know every detail about your little game. Nobles might even bribe some servants to learn how many tigers you have had. As you are within your right to have her, they are within their right to expose it.”

Tho Yas’ eyes lit up in fear of Valaena’s words. “What would I need to do for there to be no gossip?”

“You will gift the slave girl to Es Ord.” Ord was a soldier, who recently lost his bride to illness. It didn’t look good for him to receive another marriage proposal for some years. Valaena knew him to be a good man. “She’ll be his until the payment is fulfilled. In addition, you will give a tenth of your earnings to Asaband to improve that city’s defensives and roads for one year.” Tho Yas promptly agreed. His lackwit brother was about to walk pass her to enjoy the slave one more time, when Valaena tapped his shoulder. “This starts now, or my tongue will dance.” Both men concede to the High Steward relief. Their acts would have brought great shame.

The High Steward couldn’t have imagined that the emperor would do something worse. The two brothers had kept quiet and behave properly during the feast to celebrate Tahki’s pregnancy. They left the next day. Everything seemed like the disaster was diverted. A week later, Tahki requested to the emperor that Valaena and Bennu be sent away from Yin. The emperor’s mother supported it. Emperor Chai Duq stupidly granted her request. Bennu was rightly livid. The royal court had been incensed by his actions. It made him look weak bowing to the second wife’s demands. They were ready to support the Great Royal Wife’s refusal. Valaena didn’t crave discord. She astonished them all by altering the emperor’s order to seem something else. “Husband, I would be honored to go supervise the completion of the palace in Carcosa. I politely ask only for more guards.” With these simple words, she eased tensions in the royal and made the emperor appear less foolish.

Emperor Chai Duq had been pleased with her. Yet, he didn’t grant Valaena’s request of more guards. Though the emperor expressed that his son should stay in the palace, Prince Zi accompanied his mother to Carcosa. This was the only thing that Valaena wouldn’t bow to. The emperor hadn’t discovered Zi’s absence from the palace until after the birth of Tahki’s child. He would have been livid except the situation in the palace had changed.

Tahki gave birth to a daughter and not the expected son. The emperor was disappointed. Tahki’s mother tried to assure the emperor that the baby was health, and Tahki could bear him more children. Emperor Chai Duq seemed to believe this. However, he still privately punished his second wife by removing a quarter of her chosen servants.

News of the emperor’s new daughter hadn’t reached Carcosa for months. The same was true of news about Valaena being pregnant again. Life was busy for the Great Royal Wife. She enjoyed every minute of it. She adored watching her son and adopted daughter grow. They were taught Yi Tish, Valyrian, math, history, and combat. She wished them to be well educated. They were also given time to play with other children. They played with noblemen and peasants’ children. She took them swimming and played ball with them. She brushed their hair. Zi went flying with her. He enjoyed it greatly. She took him most any time that she flew her dragon. When she became heavier with child, the Second Steward forbid it.

She observed the last finishing touches on the new palace. While two scared servants shoved an even more terrified water bull over to her dragon, the Second Steward wondered, “why is this dragon bigger than the other one had been?” He remembered the large amount of gold and realized less would have been needed. He fretted after he realized that he said this out loud.

“I claimed Chrysaor as mine own. I wasn’t its’ first rider. My brother’s dragon is younger.” She noticed him struggled to ask her more. “It’s alright. What else are you curious about?”

“How does one claim a dragon?”

She chuckled politely, “Valyrian blood. Still, you must know the dragon is yours. You must feel the connection with it. A dragon might allow a servant near them or a rider’s child to touch them. Only the one rider may fly them. Anyone else is burnt if they’re lucky. Fools still keep trying. Only Blood of the Dragon can have a dragon.”

An onyx dragon figure was made for Zi to play with. He played with it and his tiger figure with wheel as Valaena ate pearl pudding. She had been craving oyster fruit during her pregnancy. The fruits’ milk had been prepared in various ways as food for her. Qezza was playing with Zi. Valaena glanced at them, while she spoke to the Second Advisor. “It’s not enough lowering taxes for the farmers. We need more alternatives to selling oneself or one’s children into slavery for debt.”

“These Masaz shops have been working well.” The Second Advisor was impressed by them. Two healers had developed the medical art of Masaz. They observed a friendly Mau cat pressing its’ paws onto a lion dog’s back. From there, they created Masaz. It helped relieve tension or soreness from people’s muscles. The healers needed money to start. Valaena gave them money and provided students, so they could expand their practice. They planned to open shops in the Five Forts, Trader Town, Yin and the town, which would later become the city Jinqi. She paid off some townspeople’s debt in exchange for their son or daughter learning Masaz. The son or daughter paid a modest sum monthly until it equals the original debt of their family. Valaena kindly insisted the amount not include interest. The Second Advisor looked over the numbers. He determined that they would pay back the money in full within two years. “Do you have any idea for other endeavors?”

“Something in art or music,” she took a spoon full of pudding. “Perhaps, another school for Crane Dancing? One school alone doesn’t seem enough.”

“That’s doable.” He figured one of the other northern cities would love that. He added, “a school for poetry?”

“I like that. It will make us a truly cultured –“ Valaena grabbed her belly.

The Second Advisor stood up, “is it time?”

“It is.” She saw her son’s worried expression. “I’m fine. Your little brother or sister desires to meet you.” She rose and caressed his face before departing for her bed. A guard helped her over. About an hour later, she had given birth to another son.

The governor of Carcosa gifted Valaena a green pearl bracelet, a white jade horse figure, and a red chalcedony leather belt. A feast was thrown in the baby’s honor, which of the city partook in. The general from the Five Forts sent an obsidian dagger with a bronze and gold hilt. This gift arrived before the emperor. Of course, he promptly departed from Yin with a large procession to see his newborn son. His second wife refused to come and was left behind. The emperor had been thrilled to have another son. He named him Zard. He bestowed upon his son a monkey tail hat, a tiger fur, a gold lion figure and a spear with four opals.

“What do you desire, my Great Royal Wife?” Emperor Chai Duq cradled his son in his arms. “You have given me a perfect Yi Tish prince.” Zard had no Valyrian features. Even his eyes were blue like the emperor’s.

“I only desire more guards to protect you sons and for you to have an abundance of children.” Valaena gestured to his concubine Bennu, who had been unofficially exiled from the royal court. She invited Bennus to resolve the tension between her and the emperor.

Again, the emperor refused her request for guards. Instead, he made a show of bestowing her the royal seal. “After the Qartheen are defeated, this shall become the new royal palace.” He handed her their son as he surveyed the palace. He secretly planned to take the royal seal and his sons, once he finished his war.

The palace was constructed exactly as he desired except for one thing. In the throne room, there was supposed to be a statue of the “Lion of Night” and the “Maiden-Made-In-Light.” The maiden had vanished from the plans. Valaena had a red garnet woman head with a golden dragon body statue put in its’ place. The emperor regarded it confused for a moment. Then, he dismissed it from his mind.

“What is it?” Bennu whispered to Valaena.

“A Valyrian sphinx,” Valaena grinned. “It’s the sigil of my family.”

“Good,” Bennu kept her voice low. “Let him bear a reminder of who you really are.” She gave Valaena a tiger’s eye arm ring before she left. The emperor allowed Benna to travel with his party and allowed her in his bed. She sailed to Leng and gave birth to a son.

The second wife gave birth to another daughter. Tahki felt betrayed when the emperor’s mother urged her son to sleep with some maidservants and welcome the Great Royal Wife back to Yin. Emperor Chai Duq slept with two maids before he left for battle. He removed Tahki’s sister as the Mistress of the Household for her daughters. The emperor also replaced Valaena’s choice of Master of the Household for her sons. He did this to gain more support for the upcoming war. Tahki feared for her position and immediately rode out of Yin to met up with him at Asabahd. She stayed with him until she became pregnant. She quickly returned to Yin. Her supporters in the royal court drifted away from her as she again bore a daughter.

Bennu hadn’t been allowed to reside in the palace under the emperor’s orders. She could visit the palace. In time, her visit grew longer. Tahki’s long absences and Bennu’s son assisted Bennu in wrestling for more power in the royal court. Most in the court reasoned sooner or late Bennu would be fully restored to her rightful place.

Though, they really desired Valaena and her sons to come back to Yin. Valaena didn’t wish to feud with the emperor and had been content to stay in peaceful Carcosa. It seemed peacefully. Very few people knew the emperor’s true purpose for Carcosa. He wanted a conflict with the Winged Men, who lived on the northern side of the Hidden Sea. They had lived there for hundreds or perhaps thousands of years. He hoped for a war to start and for Valaena’s dragon to destroy them all, so he could claim their lands. When conflict arose, Valaena sought peace. She entered into discussion with the five Flock Leaders. They were able to agree upon fair terms for both kingdoms. With the royal seal, she made the peace treaty binding. The emperor couldn’t get rid of it no matter how much he hungered for war.

A feast was held to honor the peace with the Winged Men. All of Carcosa partook. After the meal, Valaena told a story to her children. The Flock Leader Broyne and a few of his men sat along with the children to listen. Prince Zi lifted up his dragon figure. “Dragons are very scary.”

“They’re not the scariest creatures in the world.” Valaena spun her tale. “In the mysterious lands of the far west, there lives plant children and snarks. Your great ancestor the first Lord Belarys had traveled there with Lady Owya and Lord Latus. They had a small army and three dragons. They foolishly believed that they could conquer the massive land of the West. The Warlord Brandon had men who turned into giant wolves. His men slaughter the Valyrian army. The snarks and the plant children killed Lord Belarys and Lord Latus’ dragons. They wisely surrendered their Valyrian swords to the warlord. Lady Owya refused to yield. Her dragon was one of the oldest and biggest dragons of Valyria. Aureus was a fierce she-dragon who defeated nearly all the snarks singular handedly. The last snark leaped into the dragon’s mouth. The cold snark turned the dragon’s fire to ice. The fiery dragon became a mad ice dragon and spawn four ice dragon that flew northeast. Lady Owya charged on despite the lost of her dragon. She slayed three plant children. The ice dragon’s breath changed dirt into a hard glass. The children used up all their weapons to slay the ice monster. One of the plant children grabbed the glass and stabbed her in the chest. It melted on her hot blood but not before it pierced her heart. Her veins went blue. Her skin grew cold and pale as snow. Lord Belaerys and Lord Latus escaped with their lives. Her unbridled ambitions doomed her to death.”

Everyone enjoyed her tale. She tucked her children in their beds and kissed them good night.

Emperor Chai Duq wanted his own tale of glory. The Qartheen cities weren’t falling as quickly as he had planned. He summoned Valaena and her dragon over to the frontlines. She quarreled with him about how to utilize the dragon. She advised to use it to melt the city’s gates. He wanted a field of fire around the enemy. She cautioned that the fire could get out of control and harm their own men. He didn’t care. A grand display of power was his plan. She had to yield to him as did his generals. It did indeed prove to cost many of their men’s lives. He again went against her recommendation. He ordered Tho Yas executed for stealing with dragon fire. A group of Yi Tish began to plot against the emperor having a dragon. They felt it would doom all of Yi Ti.

When it came to dragons, Zard seem to have a strong connection to them. Valaena observed how her son peered into her dragon’s eyes and touched it fearlessly. A swordmaster informed her that Zi had a great talent for fighting. She took a Yi Tish weaponsmith to Valyria. She wanted Valyrian steel crafted into the Yi Tish sword style. She took the completed sword along with four dragon eggs back to Carcosa. Two eggs were placed in each son’s bed. Both Zi and Zard’s eggs hatched. Little dragons perched on the boys’ shoulders. They were very happy.

Rumors of the newborn dragons spread quickly. Valaena refused to celebrate the hatching of the dragons. The emperor had wanted to, but he was too far away to enforce it. Her sons having dragons was enough for her. It was too much for a group of Yi Tish. The fiends had attempted to kill the two princes. If it wasn’t for Bennu’s uncle, Kalei, the princes would have been killed. Kalie had been the Master of the Household for Zi and Zard until the emperor removed him. Thankfully, Kalei remained in the palace out of loyalty. He spotted the weakness in the protection of the princes and personally sought to remedy it. He died in service of protecting the princes. Valaena promptly removed the incompetent Master of Household and replaced him with Kalei’s son Hemi. The Winged Men suggested that she hired sellswords from the Bonetown. She did. The governor of Carcosa also loaned her some of his personal guards in aid of the princes.

The emperor did nothing, but demand his sons return to Yin. She might have complied if she felt it was safer and she was allowed to accompany them. She refused the emperor’s order. His letters simply vanished before anyone else could read them. Two years later, a royal messenger rode to Carcosa with the emperor’s demands. Duq wanted his sons and the royal seal to be brought back to Yin. She gave up the seal without a dispute. As for her sons, she amended, “they’re too young to fly their dragons to Yin. They will need a royal escort.” She knew the emperor would never yield any of his men, while he was engaged in war. The matter wasn’t pressed further.

His war with Qartheen was long and bore little reward. He refused to share the spoils of war with his noble supporters. This lied to great hostilities. On the advice of both the High Steward and the Grand Advisor, the emperor summoned his Great Royal Wife and his sons back to Yin. Emperor Chai Duq believed the presences of three dragons would silence all complaints.

The Grand Advisor and Valaena knew better. The emperor had neglected his royal court thus it was in disarray. They had to clean up the mess. The Grand Advisor made a list of all the noble families that the emperor had offended. These nobles would have to be paid off for their issues. The common practice was with marriage or with titles. Six beautiful daughters of noblemen were selected to be presented to the emperor’s possible brides. The Grand Advisor hoped that two girls would be chosen. Most of the remaining ones could be given honorary positions.

Valaena worked on making the royal family respectable again. Bennu and her children were welcome back to the palace and given their own lodging inside. The second wife, Tahki no longer dwelt in the palace. She had died four years ago after finally giving the emperor a son. The boy was her ninth child and last. It died a month later. Out of her nine children, only four children had survived. Her four daughters had been cramped together in some forgotten room of the palace. This wasn’t how royal children were to be treated. The emperor may have tossed them and their mother corpse aside. Valaena was going to adhere to royal procedure. The girls were given clothing, their own rooms, and tutors. They were needed to make peace with the nobles.

Valaena and Bennu sat down and discussed royal engagements for the emperor’s children. “The eldest girl could be given in marriage to the son of Lord Oro.” Valaena reviewed the list.

“No, the Second General’s son,” Bennu had often visited the royal court during the emperor’s eleven-year war with Qartheen. “He won’t be pleased with any other except for the oldest.”

“Fine, hopefully in two years, the girl’s education will improve enough that she’s acceptable.

“Did you expect Tahki to care about her children’s education when she couldn’t read herself?” Bennu scoffed.

“In any regards, the two oldest girls will be betrothed soon. We should wait and see who the emperor decides on for his new wife before selecting marriages for the younger two. Do you have marriages in mind for your children?” Bennu had selected two young men from fine Yi Tish families for her eldest children and two Lengii matches for younger children. “All the prospective mates will be invited to the royal poetry class, so they might get to know our children better. Will you be attending the official opening of the poetry school?”

“I can barely tolerate standing near to Duq at the royal throne.”

“You should try to be more friendly with the emperor.” Valaena advised. “It’s the only way to allowed in his bed.”

“I gave him enough children. I don’t know how you can deal with him. Let alone share his bed.”

There was no passion in Duq and Valaena’s relationship despite appearances. They tolerate each other at best. When Valaena first arrived back at Yin, Duq made a showy display of affection towards her and her sons. While he had played at war, Valaena and her sons built up and defended Yi Ti. He needed their support and protection to improve his standing. Duq mistakenly believed that Valaena desired to renew their love because Qezza wasn’t with her any longer. He thought the foreign child was gotten rid of to please him. Qezza had no longer been a child. She was married to Broyne’s nephew. Valaena and her sons attended the wedding before they left for Yin. She was content that Qezza got to marry for love. She would have to endure a heartless relationship with the emperor.

Zi and Zard held no affection for the emperor because of his arrogant ways. Emperor Chai Duq only funded the poetry school in Yin, since it had a large mural of his battle against the Qartheen on its’ wall. His war actually gave Yi Ti no additional lands. When he held court, he wore so many jewels that he could hardly move. His High Steward and Grand Advisor were blatantly ignored by Duq most times. The emperor cared more for his next war than anything else. His conceit was apparent, when he took his two sons hunting for the first time. He talked down to them as he taught them to ride. Zi and Zard rode horses better than the emperor and had ridden dragons. Duq determined being with their mother that the boys hadn’t engaged in manly pursuits. He forgot his wife was a warrior and didn’t noticed his son Zi’s Valyrian steel blade, Talon. Zi had used the sword in a fight against bell marauders in the north. Zi and Valaena drove the fiends past the Bone Mountains. His sword wasn’t for decoration as his father’s blade had been. Zi sparred with his father in the royal courtyard. After three quick defeats, the emperor realized his mistake. None of the soldiers in the practice field dared to chuckle at the emperor’s defeat. Though the First General and his son had concealed a smirk. The embarrassed emperor never spent time with his eldest son again. Zi was fine with the arrangement.

Duq had that effect on people. He ignored the Grand Advisor’s counsel and placed higher taxes on the people. Then, he threw a lavish wedding for his new second wife, Kepri. At least, she was of noble birth. Still, many nobles grumbled at him. Kepri had been fifteen years old, which was the same age as his son Zi. When the High Steward fretted about the expensive new chambers for the second wife, Valaena sanctioned the dismissal of half of the royal prostitutes. It dropped from forty to twenty prostitutes. The emperor celebrated the news of his second wife’s pregnancy by hiring forty prostitutes to entertain him. Zard had been invited to the emperor celebration. Valaena encouraged it since she wished for peace in the royal family. Zard regretted going. He found his father foolish and repulsive. The boy quietly excused himself from the celebration.

Zard had preferred the company of his siblings especially his brother and half-brother Sabz. Sabz was the son of Bennu. He had stunning orange eyes. Zard was closer in age with Sabz and became fast friends with him. The three boys would spar almost everyday together. Sabz would tell them secrets. He had several to tell like about the former second wife and their mothers’ banishment from Yin. Valaena had never mentioned it to her sons. She wanted them on good terms with their father.

Duq didn’t behave like a father. He never associated with or cared about any of his daughters. His son Sabz was barely a thought. He had no care that Valaena was pregnant again. She craved pork and sweet berries for this pregnancy. Duq had journeyed to Asabahd to oversee construction for a large wall for the city, while Valaena gave birth to a daughter. He returned to Yin briefly for a new monkey tail hat. He glanced at the baby in passing. “Too foreign,” he sneered. The baby girl had his blue eyes but her mother’s silver gold hair. The emperor distain foreign features and viewed daughters as worthless.

His son abhorred his behavior. Valaena attempted to calm his anger by stating her people were no different. It was still wrong. In defiance, Zi took his baby sister and presented her to the royal court. The emperor was supposed to do this. Whispers began that Zi had superseded the emperor. The emperor either didn’t hear these rumors or didn’t care. He was more concerned with Kepri’s pregnancy. He had been unhappy with current heirs and wished for a better one. Kepri also bore him a daughter. Duq attempted to get Kepri pregnant again. Valaena forcefully supported the Female Royal Healer, who stated Kepri needed time to rest first. The emperor left for Asabahd annoyed.

Rumors started spreading about the emperor’s dealings in Asabahd. He didn’t aid in building the wall. He was more intent on building a harem for the sole purpose of getting another son. He desired a son that would be molded to his liking. The rumor was Duq made four young maidens his concubines in hopes of giving him a son. One out of the four concubines did produce an heir. It had been said the other three concubines and their infant daughters were sold off to Qartheen slavers. The emperor returned to Yin with his concubine and his new son, which he presented to the royal court.

The royal court regard the entire affair unfavorably. The concubine was some merchant’s fourteen-year-old daughter. He lavished the baby with many gifts and forced nobles to bow to the baby. The nobles ‘s bows weren’t as deep for the emperor and his baby as they were for Prince Zi. The royal court had been impressed with the prince’s fine manners, generosity, modesty, and diligence. The emperor hadn’t finished the wall for Asabahd after two years. Zi settled disputes, made barricades for Trader Town and improved several Yi Tish roads. Some in the court were longing for the day when he became emperor.

Out of jealous, the emperor chose an old bride for Zi. She had been thirty-six years old. Zi declined it. The governor of Carcosa’s daughter, Neci married Zi without the emperor’s blessing. Zard removed the opals from his spear and melted down the golden lion figure to form a necklace for his new sister-in-law. Zi had known Neci since he was a boy. They were happily married. Zi soon announced his wife’s pregnancy to the royal court. Duq didn’t wish to be shown up by his son. He promptly got his concubine and second wife pregnant. He relished the news that Neci had given Zi a daughter.

Neci felt ashamed that she had failed Zi. She offered to get pregnant right away again. He caressed her face. “You have committed no error. My sister has now been blest with a dear friend of her own. Let us enjoy our daughter. We’re both young, and I have good brothers. There is nothing to fret about.” Zi proudly presented his daughter to the royal court.

Disaster hit the royal family as the emperor’s young concubine died in childbirth. The baby died with her. A few months later, the infant son of emperor perished. Duq didn’t mourn the concubine’s death. He mourned greatly his infant son’s death. The royal family and court donned white and purple garbs to signified mourning. They were required by the emperor to do so for four months.

Tahki’s youngest daughter, who was eight years old, had accidently ran through the hall skipping and singing. The emperor felt that was a great insult against the time of mourning regardless of the fact they had been mourning for three months. He ordered the girl to be whipped. The guards hesitated to obey because they knew the law.

“No child under the age of fourteen is allowed to be scourged.” Valaena stood in front of the girl and repeated the law.

“Fine, beat,” the emperor waved his hand. “As long as she is punished.”

“For what crime?” Valaena protested and gripped the hilt of her sword. “The crime of being a child?” There was tension in the royal court.

“The crime of belittling a prince’s death,” the emperor rose from his throne. “You never cared about my poor son. I bet you wished him dead or… might have even cause his death.”

“The baby was frail like his mother, who was a mere child herself. Herders don’t breed their animals too young or too often. Why is an animal shown more care than the emperor’s own concubine?” Valaena fired back.

The emperor rescinded his command. The mourning period ended with Kepri giving birth to a son. He held a great feast in the baby’s honor. Kepri’s father was placed in a high position at the royal table. His seat was above the First General and the High Steward. This vexed both men. The emperor made a toast, “to my son, Abi. May he prove to be the most glorious heir. Now, everyone eat and drink quickly so I may bed my second wife before the sunsets.” Her noble father became livid at the emperor crude and dangerous remark.

Kepri observed her father’s expression and at once she came over to him. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Because it was merely a jest?”

“The Great Royal Wife adheres to the Female Royal Healer’s counsel and makes the emperor follow it as well.” Kepri whispered. “Her dragon or her son’s dragon guards my room at night. I was scared at first by the monster, but I’m more scared of…” She stopped and kept up a forced smile. “She treats me as a daughter. I’m very glad to live in the palace.” The emperor may bestow her many treasures. Yet, she knew fully how little regard that he had for her.

Since the attempt on the princes’ life, the talk about the evils of dragons had continued. Kepri’s father spread rumors against this. He declared that the emperor was the true monster in the royal court. While the emperor paraded his son around, Zi and Zard were content with their own family.

Their young sister’s dragon egg had hatched. A small adorable green dragon emerged. It feasted upon the decoration birds in the palace. It seemed friendly towards Bennu’s mau cat. Bennu had gifted Kepri and Neci kittens for their daughters. Her people were prospering well with the sell of their horses, which had been brought as far as Trader Town. Benna gifted horses to Zi and Zard, who often went riding with her sons. The palace was merry with all the children and animals playing.

The emperor considered spending time with his infant son, but babies bored him. Ruling tended to bore him too. He ordered the roads of the palace to be repaved with fake gold. He gave the order, though he arranged nothing to actually accomplish it. The High Steward was delighted to have Zi’s aid. Zi picked the workers, set reasonable payment and reasonable time for completion. Duq scoffed at his son. “You worked on the road?! Royalty doesn’t lower themselves with such an act.”

“It is the only way to properly measure the task. As one of the Nine Eunuchs stated, ‘you don’t know a man until you walk in his saddles.’” Zi’s reasoning was sound.

Duq ignored it and ordered construction to be done quicker. This annoyed the noble in charge of the work. He continued to show little regard for others. A message came from the Great Fathers of the Hyrkoon, “they request Yi Ti’s aid. They’re being assaulted by stone giants.”

“Send us five wagons of gold,” Duq leaned back on the throne as a servant rubbed his neck. “Then, I’ll summon my armies.”

Zi stood up from his game of Sungka with his wife. “My emperor, may I have the honor of giving your message to them?”

“Go,” the emperor didn’t care.

The Hyrkoon cities were next to two major Yi Tish cites. If the Hyrkoon cities fell, the stone giants would go after their cities next. Zi knew it would be better to stop the giants now. He had his family visit Leng for their safety, while he, his brother and their mother flew out to fight on their dragons.

Giants were tall, but stone giants were twice as big. The stories of giants eating men were true of the stone giants. They were so nasty and cruel that the smaller giants fled from them and traveled west. Most kingdoms paid tribute to them rather than fight them.

The princes didn’t have much experience fighting a foe with their dragons. They relied on their mother to take the lead. Valaena had first begun warring with dragons as young as thirteen. She had never confronted a stone giant before. Thankfully, there was only two stone giants attacking Kayakayanaya. They focused on one stone giant at a time. The stone giants wore crude armor. None of that matter to dragon fire. The dragons swooped in and torched the giant. They hit fast and retreated. This pattern continued until they drove the stone giant away from the city. Their persistence earned them the brute collapsing dead to the ground. They were able to slay both stone giants.

The death of the stone giants brought great spoils. The stone giant’s skull went to Bonetown. The great elk tanned hide, which the giants had used as clothes was given to the Winged Men. The silver and bronze from the stone giants’ armor was given to the Hyrkoon to pay for repairs to their city. Three carts full of gold and a cart of jade from their arm rings were given to the emperor. Four carts of electrum went for the Yi Tish people’s taxes. All the citizens were free from the emperor’s tax for one full year. Zi and his family kept only two carts full of platinum for themselves.

Upon the birth of Zi’s second daughter and Zard’s firstborn son, they celebrated by having fifty lions, fifty monkeys, fifty horses and fifty tiger figures constructed as toys for the peasant children of Yin and Carcosa. Zard had thirty dragon amethyst figures made for the children of Tiqui. Zard had married the daughter of the governor of Tiqui. The emperor couldn’t believe that he married a woman in her twenties. The Grand Advisor found it a fine match, which strengthen the kingdom. The Yi Tish gladly celebrated their princes’ victory.

The emperor felt overshadowed by them and craved his own victory. He journeyed to the Five Forts. The fighting there too harsh and dangerous for his taste. He rode to Asabahd hoping the Qartheen might attack. They didn’t. A Yi Tish sea commander docked near Asabahd. His lovely daughter caught the emperor’s eye.

He wedded the young woman at splendid ceremony. The wedding celebration was soon followed by a grand birth feast. The commander’s daughter, Rani became his third wife and bore him a son. Bennu and Valaena watched the couple from a distance. Emperor Chai Duq showered Rani with affection and paraded around their beautiful son. Bennu leaned towards Valaena. “She claims to be sixteen, but her loud aunt admitted she is really eighteen. She claims a great deal of things. It’s good the baby was born with blue eyes. She suits him perfectly.”

Rani had traveled to several kingdoms with her father. While her father negotiated or fought, she indulged in each culture’s pleasures. She went into great detail during the wedding feast about it. The Ghiscari taught her the way of the seven sighs, which she allured the emperor with. She introduced the emperor to the sweet desserts of the Qartheen. Duq had grown heavier from consuming them. Her jokes about the dull Valyrians made the emperor laugh. She had more command of the emperor’s heart than his late second wife Tahki.

She needed the power to keep her secrets. Her bedchambers door was often locked. The High Steward and Bennu suspected her secret. Rani didn’t hide well the fact that she procured the stares of some young handsome men in the royal court. Valaena didn’t wish to expose her. Affairs and scandals like this caused many problems and would dishonor the royal family. She told the High Steward to advise Rani to stop and be faithful to the emperor. Valaena hoped she would listen. Affairs always ended badly.

In opposition, Rani attempted to persuade another man, Prince Zi. Neci learned about this during her afternoon tea with her daughters and little sister-in-law Oseye.

“We sparred today. It was fine. I prefer to dance.” Oseye sipped her tea.

“Why are you here so early?” Neci poured tea for her daughters.

“The new wife made Zi mad. She touched his leg,” Oseye answered.

The eldest daughter added, “without permission.”

“She said that she was more fun than you.” Oseye stirred her tea.

“Father hit her. Scary,” the youngest daughter shivered.

“He yelled and told her to leave. Then he went flying.” Oseye became distracted. “When can I fly my dragon? He’s big enough now.”

“In a few years, when you’re big enough.” Neci gestured to the teacups. “Let’s finish our tea so we can study our history and math.”

The little girls didn’t fully understand what had occurred. Zi had forcefully rejected Rani. By not accompanying her party for horseback riding, he could have upset the emperor. He also barred Rani from being near him or his family except for official events. Rani would not seduce him.

As he returned to the palace with oyster fruit and freshly caught fish, Neci welcomed him with a passionate kiss. He gently stroked her face, “what was this for?”

“I love you.”

“As I do you.”

“I know.”

After learning about the Yi Tish defeat of the two stone giants, the Sarnori city of Sathar requested their help. They received word that eight stone giants were planning to attack them. Most stone giants never grouped together more than three. The emperor ordered his son Zi and his wife Valaena to go fight the stone giants. He secretly hoped that they would perish in the fight. Zard came with them. The Sarnori had also requested aid from Valyria.

Eleven dragons and their riders arrived. They were led by Aleyx of House Noiyevas. His house’s sigil was a black ram in a field of fire. Valaena knew his house was honorable and Aleyx as a great warrior. She and her sons heeded his command. Though not every rider was as prudent. Half of them cared too much for fame and personal glory. The stone giants were dangerous to work alone. Five riders died along with three dragons in the conflict.

After their victory, Aelyx greeted Valaena, “you look well. So, are these your sons?”

“The heirs of the emperor of Yi Ti,” she confirmed.

“Do they know any Valyrian?”

“We know enough,” Zi spoke the language perfectly.

“Good,” Aelyx approved. “You’re as fierce as your dragon. Both your sons’ dragons have the markings to become large dragons.”

“My daughter has a dragon too,” she admitted. “She’s still too young to fly.”

“Really?” This peaked Aelyx’s interest. He chuckled, “too young? Doesn’t your father hurl you onto a dragon once you start walking?” They had a pleasant conversation. He causally mentioned his young son.

Valaena realized Aelyx was inclined to a marriage between his son and her daughter. It would be a good match and strengthen relations between Valyria and Yi Ti. She would wait to meet the boy first before she would betroth her daughter. It disheartened her to see her brother Helio had kept his distance from them and left abruptly. She wondered what changed in his life since her marriage.

Outside the Qartheen city of Qarkash, Helio laid in wait for his new foe. Months had gone by since their victory against the stone giants. Aelyx looked upon Zi and Zard’s dragons as them having the Blood of the Dragon. It would strength the bloodlines. Helio saw things differently. He viewed the boys as the ruin of Valyria. He watched as Zi and Zard flew their dragons away from the city. It was only supposed to be Zi. That didn’t matter to him. In his mind, both of the Yi Tish bastards had to die.

The emperor had assigned Zi annoying messenger work and retrieval tasks. The latest was to Qarkash. The emperor relaxed and spoke with Rani’s brother privately. “That purple eyes better keep his word. Zi can’t return. What to do about his newborn son?”

“That’s easier. Babies die all the time,” the brother grinned wickedly.

The emperor spotted Kepri entering the room, “what is it, my dear?”

“The midwife… the midwife said it was too early to tell yet. She said I should wait a week.” She looked down at her feet.

“Fine,” the emperor dismissed her. He can always sleep with someone else.

Kepri hurried to Valaena and told her all that she overheard from the emperor. Valaena and Zard took to flight immediately. Zard’s dragon was younger and faster. He made it to his brother first. He was relieved to see Zi was safe. They flew away together. Suddenly, they were attacked by their uncle’s dragon.

Helio’s dragon was bigger than theirs. It wasn’t big enough nor did his experience defeat two in synch dragons. His dragon was mortally wounded. It fell to the ground and died. Helio survived.

Zi and Zard approached him with sword in hand. Valaena called out to them, “DON’T!” She dismounted and walked towards her brother.

“Abominations,” Helio snarled at her sons. She stabbed him through the heart. She couldn’t take the chance that he would return to Valyria and find like hearted men for his cause.

They flew their dragons back to the palace. The emperor was utterly shocked to see them. Zi could discerned that his father had expected him not to return at all. He was about to charge at the emperor when his mother held him back. She knew there was not enough proof. “I killed my brother.”

“I thought kinslaying was accurse by your people.” The Grand Advisor related.

She stared at the emperor, “it is. We’re both accursed now.” From then on, when the scribes mentioned a dragon in the royal court, they meant her. She no longer hid her disregard and anger from the emperor. She advised her sons to move their families to the palace in Carcosa.

Zard and Zi didn’t believe in curses. They did believe a man reaped what he sowed. The royal court had long suspected that Rani was as faithful to the emperor as he was to all his wives. They never dared to speak a word of it. Duq remained clueless until the birth of Rani’s second son. There was another great feast to celebrate the event. Kepri’s son made the innocent remark about how the new baby resembled him. It had green eyes. Duq’s family didn’t have green eyes. Rani and her family had blue eyes like Duq. Why did his baby have green eyes?

This pestered him for days. One night, he had enough. He went to rani for comfort. Her chamber door was locked. He broke it open. He discovered Rani and a green-eyed noble scrambling to put clothes on. Duq was enraged. Rani and the man were taken to the dungeon to be tortured. Half of Rani’s family had been found guilty of knowing about her affairs. They were sentence to death. Valaena pleaded for Rani’s sons to be spared and sent to serve the Children of the Stars. The emperor refused. The babies were killed. Rani was the last to be executed. Her death was long and painful.

Everything that reminded Duq of his unfaithful wife was removed from the palace. This provided him no relief. He journeyed to the Five Forts. The five captains were discussing plans to make peace with a few kingdoms from behind the wall. In his anger and paranoia, Duq had broken off the engagements of Tahki’s younger daughters to Yi Tish nobles. He didn’t trust that they weren’t involve in Rani’s treachery or snickering behind his back. He wanted to punish them. He had one daughter promised in marriage to a N’Ghai king and other daughter was promised to a Gray Waste warlord. Oseye was promised to a chieftain of Mossovy.

The news of engagements was announced two days after the emperor’s return. It caused an uproar. The nobility was livid. Savage enemies had been given princesses’ hands in marriage without a formal truce or treaty. The emperor broke his promises. The rumors of revolts were so strong. The High Steward counseled the emperor to retreat from Yin.

Valaena heard the news of her daughter’s engagement, while she had been going to complain about the emperor unauthorized taking of weapons from the Five Forts. She gathered them all up to be sent back to the Five Forts. She headed to speak with Grand Advisor to learn more about it. He informed her that the emperor used the royal seal on the engagement. It couldn’t be override. She was devastated. She flew to Carcosa to tell her son Zi.

“There must be some way to go around the decree?” He refused to give up his little sister.

Valaena sunk her head on her hands. “If there was a way, Duq would have found it to war with the Winged Men. The obvious solution would be to arrange the death of the chieftain especially if he is as savage as the stories say. Bennu could help us with it. She mentioned that some of her people are skilled assassins –“ Suddenly, she dropped dead in front of him for no reason.

It overwhelmed Zi with grief. The female royal healer consulted with the male royal healer for the possible reason. It wasn’t until the emperor’s party arrived. The Grand Advisor explained that she had touched the weapons from the Five Forts. The law was placed forbidden the taking of weapons from the Five Forts because the Shrykes tended to use poisons and were known to lace weapons with poison. Valaena and a few other soldiers had been killed by it. Their grieving families hungered for the emperor’s head.

All Zi wanted was to give his mother a proper burial. The emperor ruled against it. Whether he did it out of fear for riding back to Yin or out of distain for his dead wife, the scribes didn’t know. The royal family believed the latter. Neci warned her husband about going against the emperor’s wish and doing the funeral for his mother. She feared the emperor and the mobs of Yin might kill him. Zard encouraged his brother to go ahead with the funeral as he went ahead with his own plans.

Duq was sitting on his throne and talking to the First General, when Zard approached him. He asked to speak with his father alone. “Mother’s dragon will be leaving for Valyria soon unless,” he pulled something out of his bag. “You use this dragon horn to bind it to you. Once you blow it, you’ll be able to ride the dragon.” Duq clutched the horn tightly. He rushed outside and blew the horn. The dragon landed in front of him. Duq excitingly walked towards it to climb up its’ back. The dragon burnt him alive.

A few days later, Emperor Chai Zi began his rule. He may have been the fifth yellow emperor, but to his proud people, he was their Dragon Emperor. His reign became known for prosperity and justice. For eight years, he tried to determine a way out of his sister’s engagement. His mother had wanted her to be married to a Valyrian or Yi Tish nobleman. No way was found. He had to do his duty as an emperor.

At age sixteen, his sister, Lady Oseye Chai flew to the dark sinister forest of Mossovy. A group of Mossovi warriors approached her and the emperor at the edge of the forest.

“This is my sister,” Zi stood defensively next to her. “You will treat her as something very precious.”

A Mossovi warrior stepped forward. Their scribe interpreted his words. “She is important. I, chieftain of the wolves, fought to have her.” He reached his hand for Oseye.

“I’m Blood of the Dragon.” She whispered to her worried brother. She bravely came over and took the chieftain’s hand. He led her and her dragon into the forest.


	2. Nefer

“Why are they called marriages? Remove the pretenses and refer to them by their true name, alliances.” The half sister of the emperor, Ilori thought as she rode out to the city of Nefer. Her father, the late Emperor Chai Duq had broken his daughters’ engagements to Yi Tish noblemen, so they could marry savage rulers in the north. Her sister was the first to be wed. She married a Gray Waste warlord. A few months ago, the palace received her severed head. Her half-brother, Emperor Chai Zi retaliated by feeding the warlord to his dragon. Ilori fretted about what body part of her would be sent to Yin after the N’Ghai tortured her. She worried that her wedding day would be her funeral. She knew it would be the start of her imprisonment.

Yin was the city of gold. Nefer had been the mostly an underground city of stones. Ilori was met by cheering crowds of people as her palanquin rode through the city to the castle. If rumors were true, the castle depth below ground was three times greater than above ground. They say it has secret underground levels, where all kinds of ghastly torture occur. As she entered the castle, N’ghai guards surround her. They made a wall around her. She could still see glimpses of some gold and precious gems decorating the inside of castle. They halted in front of the king. She immediately bowed, “my liege. I present you these gifts.” Four of her servants came forward with baskets full of jade, saffron, silk and gold. She continued, “I swear to be your honorable wife.”

The king of Nefer clapped his hands and spoke something that she didn’t understand. Ilori turned to the scribe for an interpretation. “He asks, ‘do you truly wish to marry him?’” She couldn’t believe it. Was she being given an option to leave? Or was this a trick? The king rose from his solid gold throne and dismissed everyone from the room except for him and Ilori. He spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand.” She shivered, “I speak N’Ghai poorly.”

“It’s fine. I know Yi Tish.” The king limped over to her. “Why do you speak my language so poorly?”

“The only scribes who can speak it reside in the Five Forts. I live further away in Yin. I’ve only been practicing for a few months.”

“That’s poor planning on Emperor Zi’s part. It leaves us doubtful on your father’s sincerity.”

She kept her head down and her eyes to the floor. “Emperor Chai Zi isn’t father. He’s my brother, my liege.”

“Ah, I was wondering about the name change. What happen to Duq?”

“He died.”

The king sighed, “I figured as much. How did he die?”

“A dragon burnt him alive.”

“An unpleasant demise for sure,” the king remarked. “Are you sad over his death?”

“Of course, all of Yi Tish was sadden by the loss of our emperor.”

“I hate liars. I have torturers who’ll make you tell me the truth. They once tortured a man for two months and two weeks. You won’t last that long.”

“Forgiveness please. I’m very sorry.” Ilori cried. “We’re never supposed to speak ill of the emperor. I didn’t wish to be punished.”

“A Yi Tish child being punished,” the king scoffed. “All children are spoiled there. They don’t put you over the fire or prick you with thorns. Tell me, Ilori, is it?”

“Yes, my king.”

“Tell me about your hardships,” he stuck his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. “Is one of them marrying an ugly man like me?” His back was slightly hunched. His hair had been thin, and his teeth stuck out a little. He was neither his nor her culture ideal of beauty. “You’re probably wanting to return home to your golden wall bedchambers.”

“They weren’t always gold.”

“Really? What were they?”

“The servants’ quarters,” she admitted. “I shared a room there with my three sisters until I was five.”

“Why would a princess be placed there?”

“I was the eighth daughter. The emperor was displeased that my mother hadn’t bore him a son. He dismissed the Mistress of the Household. There was no one responsible or who care about our welfare, so we ended up there until the Great Royal Wife arrived.”

His brow loosened, “is that why you don’t mourn your father’s death?”

“He threatened to … He was going to have me scourge, but the Great Royal Wife stopped him.”

“Have you ever been flogged before?” His tone softened.

“A servant beat me once when I was four. No, my king, I have never been flogged.” The idea frightened her. “I’ll be a good wife, I swear. Anything you wish, I’ll obey.”

He caressed her face, “my poor sweet girl. You’re not leery of me. You’re afraid of my position. This is something that I’m not accustom to.” He sat on the floor next to her. He rested his aching body. “Nobles turned their heads away, so they don’t have to see me. My own father regarded my younger brother as heir over me. I am a deformed man. I should be grateful to be pitied.”

“Did your mother love you?”

“Somewhat though I doubt she would have saved me from a scourging like your mother did.”

“The Great Royal Wife wasn’t my mother. My mother died when I was a year old. I don’t know if she would have saved me either.”

“We’re more alike than you realize.” He gestured for her to stand, but she didn’t understand. As he struggled to rise, she promptly helped him up.

“I’m sorry, my king.” Ilori backed away. “I shouldn’t have presumed to –“

“Cyril, call me Cyril.” He gently stroked her face. “You did nothing wrong, my sweet girl. Kindness is a precious and rare thing. It has been sorely lacking while I was a boy. Though not due to my sex, my feeble body disheartened my parents. All men are supposed to be strong warriors, especially princes. My parents abandoned me mostly to the care of doctors. When foreigners speak of N’Ghai torturers, they usually mean our doctors. A day with a doctor can feel like a week in a torture chamber. I like to bluntly tell the doctors this to their faces. They get so insulted by it. I don’t care because it’s the truth. It’s fun to annoy people sometimes.” He noticed her small smile. “I have a good feeling that the matchmaker was right about you.”

They were married a day later. King Cyril was patient with Ilori as he taught her his people’s language and culture to her. He discerned her temperament during their lessons. Ilori was mostly shy and timid. Though most of his people misunderstood her clinging on to him during sunball games as being madly in love with him. In truth, she was trying to hide from the crowd’s gaze. The king would rub her shoulder to ease her trembling. He found it odd that she needed him to make her feel comfortable with speaking to nobles. He didn’t mind doing it for her. She endeavored to adapt to N’Ghai culture. The girls’ school made her feel awkward. He was satisfied that she continued with it regardless. She enjoyed learning his people’s type of dancing. She couldn’t bear dancing in front of anyone except for him. Once she became pregnant, he ordered a teacher to continue her lessons privately. He used the pregnancy as an excuse to give her some relief from group lessons. He wanted to make her happy since she had been so kind to him. He often had bouts of illness. Yet, she never strayed from his side. She damped the sweat from his forehead, cleaned the vomit from his mouth and rubbed his sore muscles. He grew to love his sweet wife.

His uncle Saydi, the wise vizier had been the first to notice the changes in King Cyril. As a prince, Cyril had been gloomy and withdrawn. He usually snuck away to read. Now, he conversed more and moved around more. The vizier sat next to the king as the court jesters performed. “I thought jesters irked you.” He whispered into the younger man’s ear.

“The others enjoyed it.” The king hinted at the royal court, which included his cousin and his cousin’s pregnant wife. “And the jesters aren’t too bad.”

“What is the queen doing with her food?” Saydi pointed to Ilori, who was petting a dog.

King Cyril smirked, “apparently, Yi Tish don’t eat dogs. The animal is used for guarding, herding and companionship. Ilori can’t stomach eating one. Then again, I’ve never liked the taste of dog meat, so we just ate fat bird instead.”

“She is indeed your Queen of Light.”

“My Queen of Light?” He rose his eyebrows to his uncle.

“That’s what the court calls her. She seems to make you happy.”

“She isn’t your daughter. But Ilori is very sweet. I’m quite fond of her.”

The vizier knew about Cyril’s crush on his late daughter and how he planned to marry her. It had been a one-sided love. This match was better. Though, he would never admit this to his nephew. It was for the best that Cyril thought the girl loved him to the bitter end. The poor boy suffered enough in his life.

The entire kingdom was overjoyed at the news of Ilori giving birth to a healthy baby boy. King Cyril cradled his son in his arms as various nobles presented gifts to the young prince. The most surprising gift came from Emperor Chai Zi, which he presented himself. He had flown on his dragon to Nefer. The people were in fear and awe of the dragon. Emperor Chai Zi handed off his gift to a castle slave. He unceremoniously walked past everyone to speak with Ilori alone. She assured that she was well and was being treated kindly by the king.

A slave who read lips informed the king of their private conversation. Cyril wanted to hate this emperor since Zi resembled the perfect warrior son that Cyril’s father had always dreamt of. King Cyril kept his composure and remained polite for the emperor’s brief visit. He offered Zi a drink and his condolence on his father’s death.

“Thank you, though he never warranted such considerations.” The emperor’s words shocked him.

Several N’ghai falsely believed that Cyril had killed his father and younger brother to claim the throne. In Zi’s case, it might have been true. King Cyril raised his suspicions after Zi flew away. “Did Emperor Zi’s dragon kill Emperor Duq?”

“No, the late Lady Valaena’s dragon burned him.” Ilori sat on the floor near her son and played with him.

“He didn’t seem upset by his father’s death. What reason did he have to distain Duq?”

Ilori stood up slowly and came over to her husband. In a low voice, she informed him. “Emperor Chai Duq tried to have him killed.”

“Why?”

“He was jealous.”

This was a bizarre concept. Cyril had thought all fathers had desired their sons to surpass them. It was unfathomable that men could treat gold like dung. He always dreamt of being a strong and healthy warrior thus gaining his father’s affections. Now, Cyril realized the fault might have lied not on him but rather his father.

Then again, Ilori had provided him with several new ideas as he had done for her. They discussed one such matter as they went to bed. “Why does the doctor wish to examine me? Isn’t the midwife enough?”

“He wants to see if it’s safe for you to conceive during the winter years.” Cyrils sat down on his bed.

“Why is it a he instead of a she?”

“A woman doctor?!” He regarded her in disbelief. “Your people have female doctors?”

“Yes, we have female healers and male healers. It’s shameful for a man to look upon another man’s naked wife. How can you trust them not to be lustful?”

He laid down on the bed. “Well, they gave their word not to.”

“If you wish it, I’ll allow this doctor to examine me.” Illori grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

“So, this means Yi Ti has a school for female healers and a school for male healers. Where are they located?” He wrapped his arm around her.

“Yin, though there is only one school for now. The emperor is having another constructed.”

“Wait, the men and women attend school together?!”

“They do.”

“Won’t that cause problems?”

She giggled a little, “no. They keep their clothes on.” He chuckled with her for a moment. She pondered more about it. “Your people have schools for everyone including slaves. I think Emperor Zi would like this idea.”

He kissed her forehead, “I’ll write to him and explain all about our schools to him.”

N’Ghai schools remained open all but the bitter days of winter. King Cyril loathed the cold. Especially the terrible freezing nights, his body felt like sinister iron spikes were piercing him. Nothing made him warmer. “Go.” He touched his wife’s belly. He was pregnant again. “I don’t want to make either of you ill.” She departed from their bed. He felt a small amount of relief. This changed when she returned with a female slave. Ilori instructed the slave to lie on the right side of the bed, while she laid down on the left side. He shivered, “I’m not in the mood to –“

She touched his lips, “please, my love. Trust me.”

It was the first time that she called him this. In a few minutes, he became warmer. Her plan worked. They spent bitter cold days in bed together. They would read to each other or just tell stories. He loved listening to her voice.

During a short warm reprieve, King Cyril decided to gift his wife some slaves. The slaves came from marauders of the Grey Waste. People there only savagely pillaged and enslaved others in the winter. During the summer and spring, the Grey Waste was actually rich in vegetation. The cold made the land barren. The people were desperate since they never stored food. They rather steal and trade. They sold their captives to N’Ghai and to K’Dath. In Nefer, the marauders sold their captives to N’Ghai slavers outside the city’s walls. None of them were allowed to enter, which suited Ilori. She couldn’t forgive them for the death of her one sister. A large group of the best slaves were brought to the throne room. King Cyril gave his wife first choice of the slaves. She picked four female slaves. He realized that she probably felt awkward about selecting male ones. He quietly asked her if she wanted him to pick them for her. Ilori sheepishly nodded her head. He selected four male slaves. One slave was a Bloodless Man, though they call themselves Nocturnals. They were lousy field hands but made good stewards. Another slave was a merling of the east coast. Merlings had webbed feet and hands. A fin ran usually from their wrist to their elbows. The males were strong brutes. The female had been beautiful and too treacherous to keep. Once the slaves were chosen, others in the royal household were allowed to purchase their own. Many foreign slaves had been brought for the purpose of sacrifice. The best sacrifices were those captured by their own warriors. Not all of the N’Ghai were fine enough warriors to do that. They settled for purchasing slaves. The remaining foreign slaves had been brought by doctors to experiment on in search of cures. It astonished Ilori that N’Ghai slaves also brought slaves of their own. Then again, they won’t always be slaves like the foreign ones.

“They’re your now.” The king rubbed her hand. “Even if I die or we divorce, they’ll still be yours.”

“Divorce?” The word was unknown to Ilori.

“It means that a man and a woman are no longer married.”

“Because she’s dead?”

“No.”

“Was the wife sent to a temple for the remaining days of her life?”

“No, they just don’t wish to be marriage any longer. They break away, so they can marry other people.” King Cyril watched her slowly process this. He let go of her hand. “Would you like a divorce?”

She grabbed his hand and held it close to her, “never.” It wasn’t because he was king or even handsome. She loved him. He saw how ashamed she felt for bearing him a daughter instead of another son. Other stupid men might have been upset by it. He assured her how thrilled he was to have another healthy child.

A few years later, the royal court viewed his new decree unfavorably. King Cyril was allowing his daughter to be taught to read. His uncle Sadyi had been dumbfounded by it, “did the queen suggest this?” Ilori did know how to read herself.

“My sweet timid wife?” The king knew his wife rather drink a cup of thorns than discuss politics or policies.

“You realize the precedent that you would be setting?”

Cyril was reminded of his own father’s remark about setting a precedent by having a feeble king like Cyril on the throne. He wasn’t good enough for it. Now, the court was implying his daughter wasn’t good enough. “No, it wouldn’t.” From their faces, he saw that they clearly disagreed. His little daughter’s eager face as he read to her popped into his mind. “This would be. I decree that twenty-four noble’s daughters shall be taught to read and write alongside my daughter. The nobles may decide among themselves, or I’ll choose for them.” The royal court gasped. This put a smile on his face. Though not as much as knowing, he would make his girl happy.

The king left the royal court for his chambers. His wife had been arranging candles, while his daughter played with a wooden figure and his son was reading as he entered the room. “A whale,” he recognized the shape of the wooden figure. His people hadn’t seen a whale in a hundred year. He wished the same could be said of krakens.

“Hello, my love,” Ilori beamed at him. She was pregnant yet again. “Yes, she insisted that she met the reclusive Hairy Men. One of them gave out a few of the wooden figures to several children. They seem nice.”

“I don’t know. However, they’ve always been honest in their trade with us.” Nefer brought whale fat for their candles and timber from the Ibbenese.

Ilori held up a large fur. “Is this from them too?”

“No, it’s from the forests of Mossovy.”

“What are the people there like?” Her voice sounded leery.

“Primitive hunters.” He inquired, “why do you ask?”

“My half sister is engaged to a chieftain.”

“And you’re worry that she’ll end up like your other sister.” He rubbed her shoulder. “They may be primitives, but they’re not savages. She’ll be fine with them.” He didn’t mention that the forest of Mossovy were filled with deadly beasts and only the tribesmen were crazy enough to live there.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
